Why It's Forbidden
by DceptR
Summary: After Bolt steals the Forbidden Scroll from the hokage's office and learns a new jutsu, Naruto ends up in the past and now has to redo everything. Will he be able to without changing too much of the timeline, or will he do just that to prevent future/past mistakes? And where the hell is Bolt? Time Travel Fic. NaruHina
1. Stolen!

**Alright new story, nothing related to my others but anyways here we go.**

 **Oh and since I'm not Kishimoto, I don't own Naruto. Only gonna say it once.**

 **Why It's Forbidden**

Days usually dragged by for Naruto. He would show up to work, do paperwork, go to a village meeting, more paperwork, lunch, paperwork, missions, team assignments, and then more paperwork. His dream of being hokage was met several years ago after Kakashi stepped down and finally announced him as his successor.

But hey, it wasn't all that bad. He had his dream job, everyone respected him, and most importantly he had a family to go home to every night. His wife Hinata, his son Boruto, and last but not least his daughter Himawari. He couldn't be happier than he was right now.

He loved spending time with his family since he never had one growing up but once he figured out his feelings for Hinata it all just seemed to fall into place. That's why he always looked forward to going home to spend time with his family. Because they loved him and he them.

He remembered the day he got married like it was yesterday. Everyone was there. Well, except Sasuke, he was going to get an ass-whipping when he got back to the village. He was supposed to be Naruto's best man, but no, he decided to be all lone wolf again and miss his best friends' wedding.

Naruto didn't really care all that much, everyone else was there, that was alive that is. Many times Naruto often wondered what Neji would have thought of him and Hinata's relationship. Naruto always assumed Neji would have chaperoned them on dates and whatnot, and when they were married he would always assume that if he were still alive he would pop up occasionally, threaten him, then leave.

But these trains of thoughts left him in a depressed mood, such as many other things throughout his time as hokage. There were several instances that he would go home a wreck and cry his eyes out. The stress got to him and when he learned of a shinobi's death it hit him hard. Even more so when it was a fresh out of the academy genin.

If it weren't for Hinata comforting him those times he had no clue what could have happened to him. That's why he cherished her like no other. She would always know what to say to him to calm him down. She would always liven his days up every time he saw her smile.

He wouldn't change a thing about her. She was kind, smart, caring, fun, strong, absolutely beautiful, and so much more. The only thing he would have changed from the time he started dating her, was the actual time he started dating her. He wished he would have known how she felt before. It would have been so much better than chasing Sakura around.

Another thing he always loved about Hinata was she was one helluva cook. She always made the best food and always enjoyed when he would complement her on it. She would smile and it lit his whole day up again. He loved her and that was that.

After Naruto took his daily stroll through both his memories and the village, he returned home to where his loving wife and kids were waiting. He hastened his trip for the last little stretch of land. Sure he knew his father's jutsu but walking always seemed a better option. Plus there was always something about walking in through the front door that he loved.

He approached the door and grabbed hold of the handle turning it quietly so nobody knew he was home. He tiptoed quietly through the house to see Hinata over the stove preparing what smelled like his favorite dish, ramen. It's amazing how some things never change.

He was about to sneak up on her when movement caught his eye to the right. Himawari was right next to him about to say something but he quickly put a finger up to his mouth to silence her to which she only nodded. He kept quietly sneaking up on Hinata when he grabbed ahold of her and screamed. "IM HOME!"

Hinata jumped and quickly turned cracking him upside the head with the wooden spoon she was using to make dinner.

"Ow Hina." He began rubbing the side of his head to ease away the pain. Even if she was off the active duty roster she still had one hell of a backswing like she would if she were throwing a kunai.

"You should know better than to sneak up on me Naruto." She lightly scolded as she moved his hand out of the way of where he was rubbing. She lightly caressed the area before giving him a kiss on the lips. It was relatively short but he never minded. "Welcome home." She lovingly replied.

"Daddy, are you ok?" Himawari asked looking at her mother still rubbing the sore spot on the side of his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Mommy just likes to beat daddy up and make him hurt a lot." Naruto teased.

"Only when you scare me Naruto." She teased right back. "Now go wash up, dinner will be ready here shortly, you too Himawari." She instructed.

A little while later the three were sat around the table enjoying ramen. "So where is our loving son tonight Hinata?"

"I'm not sure, he said something about wanting to outclass you again and ran outside. He said he was going to do something you did when you were younger but at an earlier age to prove he is better than you." Hinata said slightly looking down.

"Now I wonder what it could have been that I did that he wants to try and pass me at, at a younger age no less." Naruto held his hand up to his chin, cupping it slightly while pondering.

"Daddy, why does brother like to pull a lot of pranks?" Himawari questioned.

"Well, from what I understand is that he wants the attention. Something like what I was as a kid I guess. At least that's what he told me last week after he painted the hokage monument, before the meeting of kages." Himawari simply nodded in response as they went back to eating their food.

Hinata was starting to get worried that Bolt hadn't shown up for dinner and still hadn't even after she finished cleaning up. "Naruto? Maybe we should go look for Bolt, he still hasn't shown up." She called out to him as he was walking out of the bathroom from a shower.

"Alright give me a sec." ' _And by we, she means me.'_ Naruto finished drying his hair off and as he was about to leave an ANBU appeared in front of him.

"Lord Hokage." The wolf ANBU said.

"Report."

"The forbidden scroll has been stolen, it was Bolt."

"HE DID WHAT?!" Naruto screamed out.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Hinata asked now coming out of the kitchen.

"Bolt stole the forbidden scroll. Ohhhh I'm gonna have a few choice words for him. How could he do something so damn stupid? I thought we raised him better." Naruto was livid and Hinata noticed so she decided to speak up.

"Didn't you do the same when you were younger Naruto?" She asked.

"That's how I know it's stupid, now If you excuse me." Naruto flashed out of the room in a splay of orange. While he was working on his father's jutsu several years ago, he changed it to suit him more. After all he was the Orange Hokage.

He was going to find Bolt, and Bolt was not going to be happy about the punishment he got this time.

XXX

Bolt sat still with the scroll in hand. He was sitting next to an old shack somewhere in one of the training fields. He had learned his father stole the scroll when he was twelve so to prove that he was better than him he stole it at age eleven.

"Well I'm guessing I have a little bit before dad gets here might as well open this up and have a looksee." Bolt quickly slung the scroll open revealing majority of its contents. He read off the first jutsu. "Shadow clone jutsu, nah, dad taught me that one a while ago. This must be where he learned it though."

He kept reading through the scroll until a certain category sparked his interest. **Space Time Jutsus**.

"Space time barrier, boring. Space time illusion? No, looks a little complicated. Time jump? Now there's an interesting one, I could go back and pull way more pranks. I'll beat your record yet dad."

He quickly set to work on practicing the seals to work on. _Rat, monkey, bird, dragon, monkey, rat, snake, ox, hare, monkey, bird, dragon, rat, ram. 'Not too hard.'_

He worked on memorizing the hand seals a few more times. Once he was sure he had it down pact he decided to put a little chakra in it. As he was on the fifth seal he heard a familiar sound and a flash of orange.

' _Uh oh.'_ Craning his neck so he could see his dad behind him he just grinned sheepishly. "Uh, hey dad! What're you doing way out here?"

"You know exactly why I'm out here Bolt. You're in sooooo much trouble it's not even funny." Naruto's face was a frown and he wasn't exactly going to change his mood. "Let's go, I'll let your mother decided your punishment."

Bolt may be scared of his father, but when his mom was mad, it was game over. "Uh, ummm." ' _Time to test the new jutsu!'_ He stated as his dad was walking towards him. He ran through the hand seals as fast as he possibly could as his dad approached.

Right as he was grabbed by the collar he yelled out the name of the jutsu. "Ninja Art: Time Jump!"

"Bolt, what're you?" Naruto was caught short as a rift opened around them swallowing them. Blackness surrounded them both as they moved through time. About ten seconds of the jutsu Bolt was panting heavily and about to lose consciousness. Not knowing what else to do he began pumping chakra into Bolt to keep him stable, even if still panting hard.

A few minutes into the jutsu and Naruto started to feel winded. ' _Kurama!'_ Naruto heard a grunt of affirmation and his skin lit up gold. " **If he doesn't end this jutsu soon, you're both going to die. And I may like you now Naruto, but if you die now, you'll be on my shit list for a while.** "

After a few more minutes Naruto made his decision to force Bolt out of the jutsu causing him to disappear. Soon after Naruto's world went black from chakra exhaustion.

XXX

Naruto awoke to the sound of an alarm going off. He read it off reading 6:30 in the morning. ' _I haven't overslept in years. Bolt's jutsu must have done a bit of damage to me.'_ Naruto reached over shutting it off and rolled over to pull his wife into an embrace.

The only issue being she wasn't there and the bed was three times smaller than what it should have been. This resulted in him falling directly to the floor on a heap tangled in his bed sheets. A black and white sleep cap fell to the ground in front of Naruto right between his hands.

' _The hell? I haven't seen that thing in years since I lost it training with pervy sage.'_ That was when it hit him his right arm was different. ' _Where the hell are the bandages?!'_

Naruto stood up rolling the sleeve back on his pajamas. His arm was now completely back to normal. "What the hell?!" he yelled out as he ran to the bathroom almost on autopilot. He quickly noticed that he was in his old rundown apartment.

He made it to the bathroom of the apartment and took one glance in the mirror. Staring back at him was the face of his twelve year old self. He would have fainted if he were a bit younger, but it was still a shock. He tried to collect his thoughts but only one name seemed to pop into his mind at the time.

"BOOORUUUTTOOOOO!"

 **Well here is chapter 1 of this story. I started thinking about what would happen if Bolt stole the forbidden scroll and what he would do with it. This is my rendition of what would happen.**

 **So far this is only going to be a side story, but I will probably put a bit of work into this. Let me know what you guys think! And take a look at my other stories if you haven't!**

 **Follow/Fave/Review guys!**

 **See ya next time!**

 **Dcept**


	2. A Chat with the Hokage

**Wow. Just wow. Y'all responded a lot more to this story than I thought. I mostly intended this to be a side story but I will probably update this story more than my other mostly because I'm going to keep the chapters so short for this one.**

 **Seriously though, thank you guys for the reviews and whatnot. Means a lot.**

 **Ok enough sentimentality! On to chapter 2!**

After Naruto calmed himself down enough from his rage high he began to think logically again. He made a mental list of steps he needed to do.

' _Step 1: Find my idiotic son. Step 2: Figure out how to get back to the future. Step 3: Add more steps as necessary.'_

Naruto sat down on his bed and began to focus nature chakra. It took him less than a second to gather the amount. He opened his eyes revealing the orange accents around them and the now horizontal pupils. ' _Bolt isn't in the village nor anywhere surrounding, I don't sense him in fire country so maybe… Kurama you know what to do!'_

A grunt was heard from the back of his mind as his body erupted in golden flames. ' _Wind country, no. Lightning, no. Earth, no. Water, no. Rain? Grass? Iron? Waves? No, no, no, and no! Where the hell is my son?!'_

" **Calm down Naruto. Think about it. Your son was pushed out of the jutsu a few seconds before you. So what could that entail? He's in a different timeframe than you."**

' _But that means what? Months? Years? I have to find him! What was that jutsu he used? Time Jump? Do you know anything about it?"_

" **Not as much as I'd like to admit. It allows the user to go through time, as I'm sure you've caught on by now. But I know it takes massive chakra reserves to perform. I also know it takes more to go forward than back, since the future has yet to happen."**

' _But wouldn't it be easier for us to go back to the future that we came from since it did already happen?'_

" **In theory yes, but I believe the saying that you humans use is, 'Nothing is set in stone.' Just because it happened the first time doesn't mean it will happen again.'**

' _So depending on what I do I could end up changing the results of say the fourth shinobi world war?'_

" **Precisely."**

' _Damn. I can't change too much then can I? I'm sure just talking to you right now is screwing something up for the timeline.'_

" **Don't put too much thought into it."**

' _Wait! What if I don't end up marrying Hinata just by stuff I do right now!?'_ Naruto jumped up and bolted towards the door.

" **Naruto! Stop! Two things. Number one, and this is pretty important. You might want to change out of your pajamas. Number two, basing what we know so far from at what point you are in life, if you ran up to her and professed your love to her in front of God and everybody, she will likely lose so much blood from her body to her face she'll faint on the spot."**

' _Guess you have a point. What day is it anyways?'_ Naruto went over to the calendar on the wall to check the date. ' _It says the genin graduation exam tomorrow. Man! I'm still an academy student! But if that's the case then what did I do today? Ohhhh, I remember, I painted the hokage monument. Good times, good times.'_

" **Enough reminiscing shouldn't you work on your getting back to the future?"**

' _Guess so, but I can't go without Bolt. Guess I'll just have to wait it out.'_

Naruto stood and stretched and started changing into his old orange jumpsuit. ' _God how in the world did I not get killed? This thing's an eye sore.'_ Naruto checked the clock quickly. ' _I still have an hour before I have to be to the academy, guess I could run and get new clothes.'_

Naruto finished donning the jumpsuit grabbed his old wallet and ran to the shopping district. Noting the several different looks people were giving him he slowed his run. ' _That's right, people are still not too into me at this point.'_

Naruto found a store that sold decent shinobi gear and clothing. To make sure he didn't get kicked out before he made his purchase, he transformed into a boy around the same height and build as him.

Going in he got a smile from the man at the counter and made his way to the clothing section. He picked out several pairs of black pants and burnt orange shirts. He also decided to grab a few black jackets similar to what his son wore but without the added red insides. After making the purchase he made his way back to his apartment to change.

As he was changing he checked the clock again. ' _Five minutes until I have to be to the academy! Crap! Wait what do I care? I did this all the time anyways when I was younger, so I might as well take my time.'_

He stepped one foot out of the door before a masked figure appeared in front of him. Almost on instinct he about ordered the ANBU to 'report' but held his tongue.

"Lord Hokage has requested your presence."

"What does the old man want with me?"

"He said it was involving an earlier chakra surge he felt. Many felt it and are quite concerned with the chakra that was released."

"You mean Kurama's?"

"It is not the time nor place to speak of this, so if you would please head to the hokage's building." With that the ANBU member shunshined away.

"Might as well not keep the old man waiting, he isn't getting any younger after all." Naruto put both hands behind his head as he started walking towards the hokage's office. It was about twenty minutes before he got there.

Upon entering the building he got a few more side glances as he walked into the office. Sarutobi looked up at the boy and a smile adorned his face. "Ah, Naruto it's good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too old man, it's been a while." Naruto smiled back.

"You were just in here yesterday Naruto. It hasn't been that long."

Naruto got a slight stunned expression on his face before going back to his impassive one. "Feels longer to me."

"Yes. I like the new outfit Naruto, decide to take your responsibilities more seriously?"

"You could say that. Orange is an awesome color and all, so I'm not really going to get rid of it all." He gestured to his shirt. "But bright orange is a little overbearing and I don't really remember why I wore it so much."

"I understand, and also am glad to hear that. Now for the reason you were called here."

Sarutobi was stopped as Naruto held his hand up quieting him. "Not yet." Naruto made a series of hand signs and several seals lit up around the room. Silencing seals mostly but others as well.

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at the young blonde. _'There's no way he should know about-_ '

Again he was stopped short by Naruto. "I know what you're thinking, so let me do this first. I got a friends' permission for this jutsu. She's from the Yamanaka clan." A few hand seals later and applying his hand to the hokage's forehead Naruto spoke. "Memory Spark."

A sudden pressure built up within the old hokage's head. It seemed to last for a little while as images of things he had not seen flashed through his mind. After a last image of Orochimaru the images faded to black for a short bit.

Once Hiruzen thought them to be over he looked at Naruto. "What-" He was cut short again as more images played across his mind. A war of sorts, an older generation of the academy students now fighting what looked to be one of the multi-tailed demons. It wasn't one he was too familiar with but the ten tails he counted meant that there was one stronger than what Naruto carried inside of him.

The images continued until they once again faded to black. Struggling to catch his breath he looked up at Naruto once more. "What was that Naruto?" His voice taking on a much more serious tone compared to his usual jovial one.

"Those were all the memories you carried of the original timeline. I was brought back here by my son testing a new jutsu he learned from the forbidden scroll. He has disappeared and today I used sage mode amplified by Kurama's chakra trying to locate him. Unfortunately I couldn't sense him anywhere in any of the elemental countries. This leads me to believe he is in a different time. One yet to have happened."

Hiruzen thought on what Naruto had just told him. If what he was saying was true, then there would be another war after he died while fighting Orochimaru and his edo tensei teachers. "I see. What do you wish me to do about it?"

"As of right now there isn't anything you _can_ do about it. I just ask that you and the other ninja of the village turn a blind eye when I use Kurama's chakra. This way I can find my son and get back to my time as soon as possible."

"Very well. Now that you have answered the more serious questions of the day I would hope that you don't mind me asking a few others."

"Not at all old man, it's been a long while since I have been able to talk to you and I would really like that." Naruto smiled as he finally took his seat.

"So Naruto, did you ever reach your goal of becoming hokage?"

"You know it! You're looking at the seventh hokage in the flesh." Naruto beamed about his position. He never was really one to brag, but hey everyone deserves to at some point.

"Congratulations Naruto, I always had faith that you could do it. Now you said you were brought back by your son, could you tell me a little about your family?" Sarutobi watched his face light up. It was overly apparent that Naruto was way happier with finally having a family compared to being hokage.

"Well there's my son, Bolt. He is worse than I was as a kid. He is constantly making trouble and as loud as or maybe even louder than I was. Himawari takes a lot after her mother. She is quiet but not nearly as shy as her mom. She admires her brother quite a bit and is probably the nicest girl you have ever met."

"And your wife?"

"I married the most wonderful woman on the entire planet. She is all around amazing and beautiful. There is just so much about her that I love. I can hardly put into words what she means to me." ( **A/N: This is not me getting lazy with a description, when someone means more to you than life itself, you try putting words to emotions then.)**

"So who was the lucky girl then Naruto?"

"I married Hinata Hyuuga." A small silence made its way through the room. It was finally interrupted by Sarutobi's laughing.

"I'm very glad you finally noticed her Naruto. She has been watching you for quite some time now. So tell me what did it take for you to finally realize your feelings for her?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head smiling rather sheepishly and dismissively at the same time. "Well, it kinda took her to be kidnapped by some freak from the moon."

Sarutobi just stared at Naruto mouth slightly open. "It took that much Naruto? You really are as dense as Iruka has told me."

"Oh, that reminds me. As much as I would love to talk all day old man, I don't want to change the timeline too much so I better get to class." Naruto stood up to leave as the hokage walked over and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Naruto we will find your son as soon as possible." He comforted.

"Thanks." Naruto took a few steps to the door and as he laid his hand on the handle he turned back to the hokage. "Oh could you call my perverted godfather back to the village. I need to confront him about a few things. Also expect me to give the memories back to Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi-sensei, and a few others."

"I understand your team but why young Shikamaru?"

"He's my advisor so I don't really take too much on without consulting him first. So I guess I'll talk to you later, and I would really like to talk more if that's alright with you."

Hiruzen nodded towards him in understanding. "I would greatly appreciate talking with you more Naruto."

Naruto smiled and walked out the door heading towards the academy. Luckily it wasn't too far of a walk.

 **And how was that chapter? My plan for this story is to stay kind of remotely canon while at the same time keeping Naruto's personal mission in the forefront.**

 **Did you all like the idea of giving memories back to people? Leave me a review of what you thought about it.**

 **Anyways as always Fave/Follow/Review!**

 **See ya next time!**

 **Dcept**


	3. Time for Class

**130 follows, 72 favorites, 34 reviews, and close to 3000 hits from 2 chapters alone. Holy freaking hell you guys. I don't know what to say other than thank you. It means quite a bit to me to know that people like to read what I release. So again thank you guys so much, it means the world.**

 **Anyways no more sappy stuff :D time to get to what you guys really want. Which is chaptuh 3 of the story.**

Naruto made his way out of the hokage's office. He was going to make damn sure that he talked more with the old man. After all, being a 36 year old stuck in a twelve year olds body makes for great conversation. Another point is when he was younger he never took too much of the wisdom the third gave to him to heart. Now was his chance to.

Even if the academy was a short distance away Naruto still noticed all of the sideways cold stares he would get. ' _I know that eventually they'll change their minds but, that's kind of irritating still.'_

As Naruto rounded the corner he was met with the familiar courtyard of the academy. Naruto stared at the swing that he had spent countless hours crying on when he was a child. It held so many memories and even though most were bad, Naruto was still saddened when it was destroyed by Pein.

Naruto turned back to the academy. It was just how he remembered it. A bleak red and white with the leaf insignia above the door. That was the only thing that didn't change during the reconstruction. The interior changed drastically, mostly the layout but the classrooms remained the same.

With minor difficulty Naruto finally managed to remember which classroom his class was in and stood outside the door. Taking a deep breath he opened the door.

"And that students is why-" Iruka stopped short and his mouth hung open. The class soon all turned their attention to the blonde haired boy that had just walked into the classroom. "Na-Naruto?" Iruka stuttered out.

The class was all in similar standings with their mouths ajar staring at the boy who had just yesterday worn an eyesore of clothing. Now he looked a lot more like what a ninja should. The thoughts around the room all varied from the shock that was apparent on their faces.

' _Without that jumpsuit he doesn't look so bad.'_

' _Is Naruto taking this seriously now? Troublesome.'_

' _Naruto doesn't look half bad. But Sasuke is still way cooler.'_

' _Naruto, you look so handsome in that.'_

' _Hn.'_

The silence was broken as Iruka decided to speak up. "Well since you're late Naruto, I think the class should review the transformation technique."

The class let out a loud groan as they all began to stand up.

"Actually Iruka-sensei. Don't punish them because of me. How about I just do it instead." Naruto suggested.

Once again every mouth in the room hung open. Naruto had never shown this much maturity before. Where was this coming from now?

"Ok Naruto, if that's the way you want it. But since you are going to be doing this for the whole class I want you to at least perform one other jutsu of your choice."

"That's fair." Naruto walked to the front of the room and stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"Alright Naruto present to the class the transformation jutsu."

Naruto pondered through his mind for a second before snapping his finger in front of him with a smile. "Transform!" He spoke out loud.

When the smoke cleared a woman stood in front of Iruka. She had midnight blue hair, fair skin, amazing curves and only Iruka could see the pale lavender eyes.

"Naruto, who is that?" Iruka questioned.

Naruto dropped the transformation with a smile on his face. "She's the most important person in the world to me. She's the girl I plan on marrying."

"Don't you think she's a little old for you Naruto?" Iruka asked back.

"Not really, she's my age right now. I just took a guess at what she will look like in about ten years." Naruto half lied. Iruka immediately cast a glance towards Hinata who had also noticed the similarities and was very red at the moment.

"Ha! Naruto thinks you're going to dye your hair blue Sakura!" Ino shouted out.

"Not on yours or his life Ino Pig!" Sakura shouted right back.

Naruto turned his attention to the bickering girls. "Well it's a good thing that it wasn't Sakura that I transformed into then isn't it?" Naruto asked with a slight venom in his voice.

"Wait so you're telling me you got over Sakura in just one night Naruto?" Kiba yelled out.

"More or less." Naruto knew he had a crush on Sakura when he was younger but that was all history to him, but now he was living in his history. ' _Well, might as well stretch the truth.'_ "In all honesty, I don't think I ever really liked Sakura. She's kinda popular so I figured 'Hey! If I can at least gain a little acknowledgement from her maybe that will make me feel better.' That and I didn't want to lose out to that bastard Sasuke. So now I will let Sasuke have her, and at the bare minimum maybe we could be friends?" He smiled as he saw Sakura nod in both appreciation and as a yes to being friends.

"But you'll never be anywhere near as good as Sasuke!" One of the random civilian girls Naruto never paid any attention to yelled out.

Naruto sighed and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke seemed very indifferent but at the same time was challenging Naruto to who was better. ' _Man, how did this end up as a pissing contest.'_ Naruto mentally complained. Then an idea struck him. He turned back to Iruka. "You said any jutsu I wanted right?"

"Uh yeah. Go ahead Naruto."

"Alright." Naruto held out his palm. Chakra began to swirl around him and into the center of his hand. A sudden burst of chakra from the base of his palm and a swirling mass of chakra began to form. A blue sphere formed in his hand and he held it there for the class to see.

"Naruto, th-that's the-" Iruka sputtered.

"Yes it is Iruka-sensei. The fourth Hokage's jutsu. The spiraling vortex or better known as the Rasengan."

For the fourth time in one day all mouths were open.

"That's not possible! How can the dead last know the fourth hokage's jutsu?!" Another random civilian child yelled out.

"Simple. Because I learned it." Naruto stated as if it were obvious.

"It can't be that strong if the dead last knows it. Sasuke knows the Fire style: Fire ball jutsu technique which is way cooler and stronger!" The same girl as earlier yelled out.

"Actually Aimee ( **A/N: I know cliché fangirl name right?** ). The Rasengan is an A-rank jutsu created by the fourth hokage himself compared to the fire ball jutsu which is only a C-rank. It is known by only three people, four if you now count Naruto. Jiraiya of the sanin, the fourth hokage, Kakashi Hatake, and now Naruto. This is truly remarkable, well done Naruto. How about some ramen later, my treat?"

"That sounds great Iruka-sensei, and thank you." Naruto was thanking Iruka for more than he knew, of course he didn't need to know that.

"You may take your seat now Naruto." Naruto nodded to Iruka and walked up the stairs to the back of the class to the open seat by Hinata. All the while he felt the piercing stare of Sasuke on his back.

' _Oh no, Naruto is heading to sit by me. What do I do? I need to congratulate him on learning a strong jutsu. That's all I have to do. Maybe he'll acknowledge me, maybe he'll-'_ She stopped her train of thought as her face lit up red. Naruto had already sat down beside her and had even nudged his chair over ever so slightly.

' _Maybe I can at least be a little close to her. Man I sound like a stalker.'_

"Um, g-good j-job on l-learning th-the f-fourth hok-kage's j-jutsu Na-Naruto."

"Thanks Hinata it means the world coming from you." Her face lit up red. "In fact I rather have any compliment from you compared to others." Naruto smiled at her.

' _Naruto rather have my compliments. Does that mean?'_ "Eep!" Was all Naruto got as a response as she passed out and fell to her right with her head on his shoulder.

' _Man I missed this. Even if it has been only a day.'_

Class dragged on until Hinata had woken up. She had begun apologizing profusely over and over. Of course Naruto understood what she was trying to say, all that was coming out of her mouth was incoherent words while her face burned bright red.

"It's fine Hinata. I actually enjoyed it." ' _And out she goes again.'_ He thought as her head once again hit his shoulder.

Class dragged on further as Iruka lectured them. Naruto never did like Iruka's lectures since they were so boring, but now it was ten times worse since he already knew everything he was preaching about up front. That's why he couldn't help but doze off as he continued to prate on up front. His head falling to rest on top of Hinata's.

Iruka had finally released the class as he noticed an unconscious Naruto and Hinata in the back. ' _So it WAS her that he transformed into.'_ Iruka noticed the few 'awws' given by a few of the girls and several 'hmphs' by the boys.

"Figures, the one girl that doesn't like Sasuke in the class goes for the dead last." One of the boys commented as he left the room.

Iruka shrugged and headed up the stairs to the two sleeping teens. "Alright you two, time to wake up."

Both of their eyes fluttered open as they heard Iruka's voice. Hinata went beat red and ran out of the room not looking back. She had just slept on Naruto's shoulder like a couple would, the idea brought her lightheadedness and she quickly brushed it off not wanting to faint in the middle of the street.

Meanwhile Naruto was still back in the classroom. Iruka noticed the almost disappointed look on Naruto's face. Naruto turned back to Iruka and gave a smile.

"So how about that ramen now Naruto?"

"That sounds great and all Iruka-sensei, but can it wait till later? There's someone I have to talk to." Naruto stood up to leave.

"Is it Hinata?"

"Unfortunately no. I have to find Shikamaru about something. How about around 7, that work for you?"

"Uh, sure thing Naruto."

With that Naruto was out of the classroom and heading to the roof. He knew Shikamaru liked to cloud watch from the roof after school so that would be his first spot to check. Luckily his luck rang true as he spotted Shikamaru and Choji sitting on the bench under a bit of shade. Choji was eating and Shikamaru was complaining about something.

"Some things never change." Naruto quietly noted to himself before approaching them. "Hey guys what's up?" He asked in a cheerful voice.

"Oh hey… Naruto… way to go on… learning the fourth's jutsu… like that. How'd you…. Do that… anyways..?" Choji asked between bites of his chips.

"Long story, but hey Shikamaru, I needed to talk to you about something."

"Can it wait I'm kind of busy right now."

"Unfortunately no it can't. Otherwise I would have waited. Sorry Choji, but this is an S-class secret that the hokage gave to me that he told me only I could tell Shikamaru." Naruto tried to lie. "But eventually I will tell you, you just have to trust me."

"It's cool, my dad was going to work with me on some of our clan's techniques today. I'll catch you around Shikamaru!" He shouted as he stood up to leave and was heading down the stairs.

"Now what is it you needed to tell me?" He asked lazily.

"Not here. Back at my apartment. But how about a game of shogi?"

 **Alright guys. Here's chapter 3. A little shorter than last chapter but still good enough. As you can see Naruto, even if he has matured, still hates losing to Sasuke. So he is already changing the past.**

 **Oh and I just gotta get this off my chest but I have recently become obsessed with Sword Art Online. If you haven't seen it, watch it. I'm loving it.**

 **Anyways I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible. As always, and if you haven't already, Follow/Fave/Review!**

 **See ya next time!**

 **Dcept**


	4. An Unplayed Game of Shogi

**I'm so so so sorry you guys. I wanted to keep up a weekly update schedule for this story but time kinda got away from me. That, plus my sister graduating high school, my friend's birthday, my parents' anniversary, my mom's birthday, and family coming in from out of town that I've had to entertain didn't help.**

 **So yeah, life's a little hectic right now. So I'll just jump right into the story now, no more excuses.**

Naruto and Shikamaru sat at the small coffee table in Naruto's apartment. They had set up a shogi board across the table and were sitting at opposite sides of each other. While Naruto was used to Shikamaru being quiet when playing shogi, it was still awkward knowing that Shikamaru hadn't said a word besides 'sure' since he offered the shogi about an hour ago.

Shikamaru was staring at the board intently. While he did have part of his mind working on possible strategies to beat Naruto, who was a lot better than what he expected, his thoughts were elsewhere.

' _Is this the real Naruto? If it's an imposter then where is the real one? Is Naruto dead or will he be held as ransom? Not the best choice for a ransom since no one in the village will really be concerned for him except the hokage. It's all too troublesome anyways, I guess I'll just ask and have him under my shadow paralysis.'_

Naruto noticed Shikamaru's face tightening showing he was thinking. So might as well ask him about it. He was about to move his hand when he noticed that he couldn't move. "Shikamaru?"

"Ok Naruto, if you really are him, you have some explaining to do. How do you know the fourth hokage's jutsu? What's with the sudden denouncement of your feelings for Sakura even though you have been pining after her for years? And then you come tell myself and Choji that you have an S-rank secret to tell only me? Even more so that it was the hokage that wanted me to know this? If that's the case why didn't he tell me in person and not send an _academy student_ to tell me. It doesn't add up."

Naruto stared blankly at Shikamaru for a second. Then rather unexpectedly he started laughing. "Man Shikamaru, even at twelve years old you're too smart for your own good."

"So then you aren't the real Naruto?"

"Oh no, I'm completely and a hundred percent totally me."

"Prove it."

"How do you want me to do that?"

"Simple, I'll ask you a question, if you answer it wrong then I'll use the shadow strangulation jutsu on you and kill you where you are, if you're right then I'll let you go." ' _Man I sure hope he doesn't call my bluff, dad hasn't even taught me that jutsu yet. What a drag. One way or another I don't see this ending well for me.'_ Shikamaru stared at Naruto daring him to make any sudden movements.

Naruto in all his wisdom stared right back. "Fair enough Shika, go ahead and ask me."

' _Damn.'_ "Alright, Naruto. Naruto boasted about his biggest prank yet to only myself, Choji, and Kiba. It was supposed to happen today but never did. What prank was this?" Shikamaru knew this wasn't the best question he could have asked but it was a relatively recent event and was entirely hush-hush. So not really many people would have known about it.

' _Well obviously he's talking about me painting the hokage monument. But at the same time Shikamaru doesn't know the Shadow Strangulation jutsu yet. So he is just trying to bide his time. I screwed up didn't I?'_ Naruto mentally sighed at himself for not thinking through. _'What the hell am I doing? I'll just use the memory spark on him. But his shadow paralysis, oh wait when someone has enough chakra they can overcome this jutsu. But damn how do I keep this inconspicuous without him freaking out? I really screwed up this idea.'_

Noticing Shikamaru staring at him he was brought out of his thought process. "Painting the hokage monument. Now do you trust me Shikamaru?"

"Not really but you fulfilled your end of the deal." With that Shikamaru released his Shadow Possession.

"Shikamaru, do you care if I show you something? It's a jutsu that I helped create with one of the members of the Yamanaka clan."

"And who exactly do you know in the Yamanaka clan Naruto. Ino is a given but she isn't a high enough rank shinobi to be creating jutsu."

"Just trust me on this will ya?" Naruto asked almost pleading.

Shikamaru studied Naruto's facial expression. He could tell Naruto didn't really have any indications of wanting to cause harm to him. But at the same time, an enemy shinobi could fake that. ' _I'm going to regret this I just know it.'_ "Alright Naruto go ahead and show me."

Naruto nodded and stood up and walked over to Shikamaru. A few hand seals later, a hand to Shikamaru's forehead, and an utterance of "memory spark" brought a strong pressure to Shikamaru's head.

Shikamaru sat there squeezing his head taking up all the information he was receiving. Chunin exams, Suna invasion, Sasuke leaving, a bunch of random missions, Asuma dying, Pein invading, Fourth Shinobi World War, mission to the moon, Naruto becoming hokage and him becoming his advisor, marrying Temari, Shikadai. It's like he was receiving a whole life's worth of information, all from his own perspective.

Once the pressure receded he was able to get his bearing once more. "Okay Naruto what was all that?"

"That was all the memories you have." Naruto replied casually.

"But I'm twelve and I'm positive I haven't married some troublesome woman from Suna."

"Yeahhh, you're in for a long story but trust me all of that has happened, er um, rather will happen." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, a habit he had never been able to break since he was well, the age he is right now.

"I knew I was going to regret this. Go ahead." Shikamaru leaned his arm on the table and rested his arm in his open palm.

Naruto then delved into his story. The entire story, not just what sent him back. He knew Shikamaru would need more than just his word to convince him. By the end of reaching his story, Shikamaru looked half conscious. While Shikamaru knew what Naruto was telling him matched up he still had some thoughts.

"Well Naruto I believe you. There are some things I want to point out though. You have changed quite a bit of what happened in the original timeline. Like I said, denouncing your feelings for Sakura, showing off the rasengan, and hell even changing clothes, you have changed the history of the original timeline drastically by just those alone. Ever hear of the butterfly effect Naruto?"

"Yeah, well, I don't have feelings for Sakura. I'm sure as hell not gonna pretend I do. I love Hinata and that's final. The whole rasengan thing, I guess my ego got the best of me there." Naruto guiltily smiled at that. "And the change of clothes, I mean I love the color orange and all, but damn, I didn't know it was that bad until I got older."

"Right well, what do you want me to do about all this since you gave me back my memories?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well I was thinking you could do your job and advise me, kinda like you do already." This earned a scowl from Shikamaru. "Also I was thinking about giving team 7 their memories back when we are given our teams. Maybe a few others as well when the time comes."

Shikamaru thought for a moment about the pieces Naruto had just handed him. He ran most possible scenarios through his head in just a minute before giving his answer. "Sakura would be a decent idea to give her memories back. She needs to not be such a fangirl and we could use the sanin's apprentice. Kakashi will definitely know something is off between you two and start looking into it, so you'll have to give it to him as well. Sasuke I'm not so sure about though."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked inquisitively.

"Well if you give him his memories back what will he do? He could believe everything, which as he is now, he wouldn't really believe you. He could just use this for the power he needs to kill Itachi. Or in the case he does believe you he could take several different paths, again leaving the village in search of Itachi but only to bring him back to the village. Or maybe even leaving the village to kill Obito. It's all up to how he reacts, every slight variable comes into play with him."

"I guess I see your point. So when do you suggest I return the memories to the Kakashi-sensei and Sakura?"

"Sakura the day of team assignments. Kakashi after your bell test." Shikamaru stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alright, now about those other people."

"Who'd you have in mind?"

"Well the rest of the Konoha 11 for sure. Sai when I meet him. Jiraiya and Tsunade. And as much as we all loved the psychopathic bloodthirsty Gaara, I would prefer to have the Kazekage Gaara." Naruto noticed the look Shikamaru was giving him. A look that said you better not be done yet. "I guess I'll return Temari and Kankuro's memories too." Naruto said waving his hand.

"Alright Naruto but when did you want to give the memories back to everyone?"

"Well not immediately. I probably won't give memories back as freely anymore yet. I'll have to wait until the people play important roles I guess. Like if the mission to save Sasuke DOES happen again, I'll give Neji, Kiba, and Choji their memories back. Stuff like that."

"Ok I see the logic in that. What about your wife?"

Naruto looked a little downcast. "I haven't decided yet. While I want to, unbelievably bad. What would her clan say though if they saw a sudden change in her demeanor, power, and overall personality?"

"You make a good point. Her clan would assume she had been holding back with more power. Also the several jutsu she had created specifically for herself would also give them enough reason to believe she was going behind their backs. As it is right now, she essentially carries no weight of word in her clan. Neji as he is right now won't help either."

"Exactly, but I have full intention of giving her memories back. Depending on how long I am to be stuck back in time I have no idea when, but until then I need to focus on finding Bolt." Naruto nodded his head to himself to assure the overall validity of his plan.

"Alright. Knowing you, you will want to prevent deaths of people in the future. The third hokage, Lord Jiraiya, and maybe a few others. I hate to admit it, but as much as we need to prevent making too many changes I would like to see Asuma-sensei live." Shikamaru solemnly admitted.

"I get that. You hated seeing Asuma-sensei die just as much as me when it came to my perverted godfather."

Shikamaru nodded. "Well Naruto if we do prevent deaths we could give ourselves more of an edge when the war comes."

"That's not a bad idea. Having another sanin and jonin would change things. Also from what you told me Kabuto managed to get his hands on Asuma for the Impure World Reincarnation."

"Yeah." Shikamaru said in a slow voice. "Choji, Ino, and I were the ones to take care of that."

"You told me. It's alright, I understand if you need a moment." Naruto placed a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"I'm fine, it's been twenty years and it's still tough to forget. But anyways, back to the matter at hand. If we were to prevent the third from dying how would that change our chances?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well the impure world reincarnations were a valuable asset once Obito used placed everyone except your team and them under the Infinite Tsukuyomi. The third was one of the ones that was resurrected so he played a strong part in that."

Naruto's expression changed downcast. "I guess you make a good point. We should be looking at this opportunity to get all of our war assets straight and no go in nearly as blinded. But I was still hoping to maybe save the old man, but the way you put it, maybe it's better to let him die. We can talk about this later we have until the chunin exams to figure this out."

Shikamaru nodded. "Ok then. Next thing on the agenda. With your showing off to everyone in class of the rasengan, what are we going to tell them? After all, just yesterday you were the class dead last, and well technically you still are, just with an A-rank jutsu at his disposal."

"Well, I was mostly just going to wing that part." Naruto admitted guiltily.

Shikamaru immediately had his palm connecting to his forehead. "Seriously Naruto? Not even the slightest plan for your screw ups?"

"Hey I've made plenty of mistakes before and winged the follow up and it always turned out alright!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes but this time you're messing with the future, which at this point is NOT set in stone." Shikamaru retorted.

"Fine I'll just tell them I was faking being a loser all those years. And with graduation coming up I figured it was time to show my possible teammates what I could actually do."

"While that does have a bit of merit we still need to work on the long-term story." Shikamaru sighed as he turned back to the shogi board. "It's your move Naruto."

"Pass, now that you have your memories back there's no possible way for me to beat you now."

 **Well guys probably not the best chapter to come back to but it was needed. Now you all know a few of the plans I have regarding others with their memories.**

 **Alright well I don't really have much more to say so I'll leave ya with some words of wisdom.**

 _ **Regrets are foolish things to have. So don't wallow in what you haven't done. Embrace what you have. ~ Anonymous**_

 **See ya next time!**

 **Dcept**


	5. Ramen

**Alrighty guys new chapter yay! I want to thank all of you who have read my story thus far. I try to be imaginative in which I create this story.**

 **So let's get to it!**

Naruto walked towards his favorite ramen stand to meet up with Iruka-sensei. After all, he did promise to meet him there at seven. And Naruto Uzumaki never goes back on his word or promises. That's just who he is, that never changed for him in the time of him growing up and becoming hokage.

That was one of his fondest memories. I mean honestly who wouldn't love to hear that their dream had come true? _'Of course the way Kakashi-sensei did it was a little, different.'_

 _Flashback_

" _Naruto, honey?" Hinata's voice came from the doorway to the bedroom._

" _What is it Hinata?" Naruto asked back._

" _You just received a summon from the hokage. He says you should be there immediately." She tells him as she reads off the small envelope. The courier never said that she couldn't read it so she did. Anything that involved her husband involved her too._

" _Sounds important. I'll go see what Kakashi-sensei wants. I'll be home in a bit. In case I'm not though…" Naruto pulls her into a kiss to which she still gladly responds back with her own. He loved the way her lips always seemed to melt against his. "Please don't wait up too long for me if I'm out late. You have a tendency to worry about me too much from time to time."_

 _Hinata pouts as she hears that. "I only worry because I love you, you know."_

" _You know, you've been hanging around me too much! You're starting to use my verbal tick!" Naruto tells her with a grin. His grin grows wider as a tint of pink covers her cheeks._

" _Maybe, you're right I shouldn't be spending so much time with you. Oh well I guess I'll just have to stay away from you until then." She then turns to walk away waiting for him to stop her. '3…2…1…'_

 _Naruto grabs her hand and spins her around into another kiss. "I never said it was a bad thing. It's just something I've noticed that entices me even more." He softly speaks into her ear._

" _Oh really now? Oh well, can't do anything about it now. You have to go see the hokage. Just don't make me wait up too long tonight." She says as she hugs him._

 _Naruto soon made his way out the door and heading towards the hokage's building. It wasn't too long of a walk. His house, after given the Namikaze estate when he turned eighteen, always was close at hand. Of course he could have just used his dad's technique to get to the building even faster, but why waste the chakra?_

 _After leaving his house he noticed a lot of people smiling a large smile. It had been almost ten years since Pein destroyed the village. Ten years since he became the Hero of the Leaf. And it has been ten years that people no longer avoided him like the plague or glared at him. It was still weird even if he was more accustomed to it now._

 _Standing outside the hokage building Naruto noticed the open window. His very own personal_ _ **come on in**_ _sign. After all, neither of the two people who taught him ever used the door, so neither would he._

 _Charging a bit of chakra into his feet he ran up the side of the building and ended in a frog style crouching position in the window. "Hey Kakashi-sensei! What's up? You summoned me?"_

 _Kakashi smiled at him, it was still strange seeing Kakashi without the sharingan. He had it removed shortly after the war had ended. "Yes I did Naruto. In fact you're the only person I had in mind for this job."_

" _What is it? A-class, S-class?" Naruto asked with a puzzled look on his face._

" _Neither." Naruto's face dropped. Anything below was seriously undermining his skills. After all, savior of the ninja world, come on, everyone in the elemental nations knew not to screw with him._

" _Then what is it?" Kakashi smiled again and stood up. He walked around his desk to where Naruto was standing. He held out his hand welcoming a handshake. Naruto not knowing what else to do just grabbed his hand._

 _A bit of a mistake on his part. Kakashi had taken Naruto and threw him into the chair. Not lightly but actually thrown him into the chair. "You're hokage now! We'll have the ceremony later this week. I'M FINALLY FREE OF THE PAPERWORK!" Kakashi yelled as he jumped out the window and ran full speed away._

 _Naruto sat stunned looking at the dust trail his sensei had just left behind. He was only knocked out of his stupor when he heard a knock on the door._

" _Lord Hokage the Kazekage is here to-" The secretary's sentence was cut short as she noticed the blonde sitting in the chair behind the desk with his mouth hung agape. "Naruto! I didn't see you come in where is the hokage?"_

 _Naruto looked at the woman, then at Gaara who had just entered the doorway, to the hokage's hat on the table, to the hokage's monument (or more specifically at his father), then back to the secretary. "Well, you're looking at him you know! Kakashi-sensei just threw me into the position a few moments ago! So I am officially the Seventh Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves! Believe it!" Naruto held out his fist in a manner that he hadn't done since he was a teen._

 _The secretary seemed flabbergasted but she was smiling all the same. Gaara then entered the room further and stretched his hand out for a handshake to which Naruto readily grasped. "Congratulations Naruto. It is an honor as the Kazekage to see a powerful shinobi like yourself become the leader of your village. Although it is even more so that I get to see a friend reach his lifelong goal, and I am glad that I am here to share the moment with you."_

 _Naruto's features softened as he looked at Gaara. "Thanks Gaara, it means a lot. I'll do you, all my other friends, and family proud. Just you watch."_

" _I cannot wait to see how the village turns out while under your rule, I know you will do well. Meanwhile I can postpone my meeting until after your official ceremony. You should head home to tell your family." Gaara stated._

" _Yeah, thanks Gaara. For everything. Akane…" The secretary perked up at her name. "Cancel any appointments that I have for the rest of the day please. And if you could, find me Kakashi Hatake for a meeting tomorrow. Also please send a messenger hawk requesting Sasuke Uchiha back to the village, hokage's orders. I want him here in two days' time."_

" _I'll get it done lord hokage. Is there anything else?" Akane asked._

" _Keep this quiet as of now. I want to tell all of my friends at once myself when Sasuke gets here."_

" _Yes sir."_

" _Thank you." The secretary then left the room. "Gaara…" Naruto said returning his attention to his friend. "Again thank you, for everything over the years."_

" _It was my pleasure, after all that's what friends do for each other."_

 _Naruto nodded to Gaara. "I should get home to tell my family, I'll see you later Gaara. And when I said I want all my friends to know I want you to be there as well."_

 _Gaara gave a small smile as Naruto jumped out the window. Running back home Naruto couldn't help but smile. That is up until his thoughts took a darker pat. 'Am I ready for this? Will I even do a good job? What if I screw things up?' These thoughts continued as he walked into his front door. He didn't even hear Hinata greet him._

 _Hinata noticed something wrong with Naruto as he walked in. He always was excited to come home no matter the occasion. "Naruto are you okay?"_

 _Naruto had mumbled something under his breath to the point in which Hinata couldn't hear._

" _Please Naruto tell me." She pleaded placing her hands on his cheeks to bring him to look her in the eyes._

" _Kakashi-sensei he…" Naruto stopped as he saw the worry in Hinata's eyes. "He made me hokage." He says in a whisper._

 _Hinata's face lit up at the news. "Oh Naruto that's wonderful! You'll be the best hokage ever. I just know you will!" Hinata pulled him into a hug as they celebrated the news. "And when Bolt and Himawari find out they'll be just as excited. We believe in you Naruto so does everyone else. Always remember that."_

 _Naruto beamed. "Thanks Hinata, you always know just what to say to cheer me up."_

 _Flashback End_

Naruto smiled at the memory. Even if it had been a strange day, he still loved it. ' _Although I never got why everyone complained about the paperwork, I mean didn't they use shadow clones? That made it easier, but then again, so did my laptop.' (A/N:_ __ _Yes Naruto has a laptop, read ch. 700 of the manga and you see him on it.)_

Naruto stood outside the old Ichiraku stand. It was hard to remember this place since it was destroyed by Pein. It was also one of the first restaurants in the village repaired since the hero of the leaf had been eating there since he was six years old.

Naruto walked inside pushing aside the curtain to see Iruka and Teuchi talking.

"Ah Naruto what'll you have?!" Asked an excited Teuchi. Whenever Naruto came by he got a significant increase in pay. Not because he overcharged the boy like the rest of the village but because he just ate so much.

Naruto looked at Teuchi and had to hold back a few tears. He had passed away a few years after he became hokage. That was one of the toughest things Naruto had gone through during his time as hokage. So he was going to enjoy as much time as possible with the old man.

"I'll have two bowls of miso ramen to start old man!" Naruto announced out partially climbing into his seat next to Iruka. ' _Damn, why'd I have to be so short as a kid?'_

"Well Naruto, I don't know what to say. The rasengan? Really? I don't understand how you could have learned such a move at your age." Iruka said.

' _Well, let's see if our story works Shika.'_ "Well, when we were learning about the fourth hokage and what jutsus he knew I got to thinking. Since everyone else has all their clan specialty jutsus, and since there aren't any living relatives of the fourth hokage to claim the jutsu, why can't I learn it?" ' _No living relatives my ass.'_

"You make a point Naruto, but the fourth hokage isn't the only one who knows the jutsu. The legendary sanin Jiraiya also knows the jutsu, so you should have had his permission to learn it. Another thing is why did you do this unsupervised? You could have really hurt yourself."

"Please Iruka-sensei, who would volunteer to watch me? If you haven't noticed not many people like me."

"Maybe more people would take you seriously if you would take your ninja training more serious Naruto." Iruka retorted.

"Come on Iruka-sensei. You and I both know that while sure it's good to know the stuff, it doesn't apply to the field. There's a lot of variables to take into account and I really don't think I'm going to need to know the arc of a thrown shuriken. It's just something you do, it's that gut feeling while in fighting. You should know that being you _are_ a chunin."

"But you still need to know the stuff Naruto! You never know when it could be useful. On any mission, information is important. The more you have, the better your chances of surviving the mission. Even if it is something as simple as a C-rank mission. At any point the mission could go haywire and you end up in an A-rank mission."

' _Man if I had a ryo for every time that happened.'_ Naruto thought. "Alright Iruka-sensei. You made your point, now can we get down to eating our ramen?"

"Sure Naruto, lets dig in." Iruka smiled. Even if Naruto is the dead last he shows more untapped potential than anyone else in the class. Iruka wanted to be the one to bring out that potential but maybe it would be better if a jonin instructor did just that. "Naruto, are you ready for the exam tomorrow?"

"You betcha!" Naruto spoke out with noodles still in his mouth.

"So you studied and everything?" Iruka asked.

"Nope!" This caused Iruka's head to drop with a bead of sweat on the back of his head. "Don't need to. I've taken the genin exam twice now and I know I won't fail." Naruto said with a boisterous smile.

"Naruto you can't just go in there and wing it! If you want to be a genin then you have to take this seriously!"

"Relax Iruka-sensei." Naruto waved him off. "Just trust me on this, by tomorrow you'll see me with a headband and you'll be calling me lord seventh hokage before you know it!"

"Lord seventh?"

"Well yeah. I figure as of now there aren't too many candidates for hokage when the old man retires. I'm not old enough. So that leaves Jiraiya or Tsunade of the sanin. But even then I'll be too young for when they retire so they'll pick another candidate, if I had to guess it would be the copy ninja Kakashi Hatake or Asuma Sarutobi since both would be qualified. After that though there's no doubt, I will be the number one candidate for seventh hokage!"

"You've put some thought into this I see."

"Well I'm going to be hokage someday just not someday soon. Even I know that I'm too young and inexperienced for the title." ' _At least as far as everyone but the old man himself and Shikamaru knows.'_

"Good point Naruto. I'm glad to see this more logical side of you. You may just pass yet." Iruka stated bring his hand to cup the bottom of his chin.

"Oh you know I'll pass. But promise that when I do, that I get your headband sensei?" Naruto pleaded.

Iruka thought for a moment before answering. "Ok Naruto, it's a deal. If you pass then I'll give you my headband." Iruka held out his hand to which Naruto happily shook. "Now no need wasting any more time talking about tomorrows' events. Let's talk about todays'."

"What you wanna talk about?" Naruto asked beginning to tip his bowl upwards to drink the broth.

"Just what is going on between you and Hinata?" Iruka laughed as Naruto spit the broth across the counter. He started coughing uncontrollably trying to get the broth out of his lungs. "Or you know what we can save this conversation for a later date."

 **Well here's another chapter you guys. I tried to throw a bit of humor in there while keeping on track. This also finishes up Naruto's first day back in time. I promise it will go a lot faster in the coming chapters.**

 **I'll see you again for another chapter soon so here's some more words of wisdom.**

 **I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are. ~ Mewtwo**

 **See ya next time!**

 **Dcept**


	6. Graduation Day: part 1

**Alright guys chapter 6 is here. It took a little while longer than I wanted but it is here so let's get to it.**

Naruto awoke to the sound of his alarm. The sun hadn't risen yet so he knew he didn't oversleep. After yesterday's events he made sure to set the alarm to the time he usually got up, five a.m.

Naruto sat up in his rickety bed with his hair slightly more disorganized than usual. After nineteen years of having someone sleep next to you, the habit dies hard. He felt cold without the embrace of Hinata next to him. It took him forever to fall asleep and he tossed and turned all night as well.

Uncomfortably shuffling out of the bed and onto his feet he stole a lazy gaze at the calendar on the far wall. ' _Genin test day. Wait, what about Mizuki? Dammit I completely forgot about that. I guess I'll have a little talk with Shikamaru again.'_

Stretching his arms over his head and popping his back Naruto made his way to the bathroom where he began his morning routine. Showering, brushing his hair and teeth, then came food. Naruto searched through his cupboards for anything other than ramen. While ramen was still his favorite dish he did figure out that he needed other things in his diet.

Finding nothing but instant ramen he boiled some water and added it to the ramen. ' _I still hate those three minutes.'_ He thought glaring down at the bane of his past and currently present life. He occupied his time by separating his dirty clothes from his clean while he waited for the timer to go off.

After a couple more minutes the timers alarm finally went off and Naruto sat down to eat his instant ramen. Once he finished he took a look at the clock sitting on his night stand. 7:15 am. ' _Ok I'll check for Bolt then head off to the academy. Wow, me being early. Iruka-sensei might just have a heart attack.'_

Naruto made his way over to his bed and sat down cross-legged. He closed his eyes and took a breath pulling in nature chakra. Orange accents appeared on his eye lids. He felt the presence of everyone in the land of fire. Mixing in a bit of Kurama's chakra he felt the entire shinobi land. Every person down to Orochimaru himself was now on his radar. Unfortunately Bolt still was nowhere to be found.

Letting out a sigh Naruto stood up and made his way to the front door. Grabbing his keys on the way out Naruto walked out of his front door and locked it. Stretching his legs a bit more he then took off in a sprint towards the academy. The morning air felt amazing on his skin and the time it took him to get there was less than five minutes. Much too fast for an academy student. He must have added chakra to his feet without realizing it.

Stepping through the front doors of the academy he made his way to his classroom. Sliding open the door he saw four other people in the classroom. Hinata, Sasuke, and two kids he didn't even remember being in class with. He noticed the eyes of his future wife on him and he gave her a smile. One in which she wasn't able to return since she quickly passed out just from the mild acknowledgement and the memory of the day before. Naruto just smiled and turned his attention to the person staring out the window brooding. Sasuke.

Even if Shikamaru suggested against giving his memories back that doesn't mean he couldn't mess with him a little right? Making his way over to the seat in which he took beside Sasuke he glanced over at him. Seeing that his presence had managed to already annoy him Naruto decided to push the boundaries a little further.

"So Sasuke, if you had to pick any girl in the class to date, who would it be?"

"Get lost loser." Was Sasuke's quick response.

"Oh come on now, don't be like that. You gotta repopulate your clan somehow right? So go ahead and start choosing." This struck a nerve with the Uchiha, which was rather apparent since he now had his fist curled tightly around the front of Naruto's shirt. "Hey, easy on the shirt I just bought these yesterday ya know."

"I don't give a damn about your clothing choices. I don't give a damn about any of these weakling girls in the class. All I care about is restoring the honor of my clan."

Naruto now tightly gripping Sasuke's fist changes his look from a more jovial one to serious. "No, YOU need to listen. Once you get your revenge what comes next? You need to get your priorities straight and start protecting the village and when the day does come that you see your brother again, make sure what you want to do is the right choice all mighty avenger." Naruto said mockingly whilst he stood up to walk away after prying Sasuke's fist from his shirt.

Sasuke now with a look of confusion and anger both on his face scowled at Naruto. "And how do you know what I really want?"

Naruto turned back around towards him. "Because, I get you more than any other person in this entire village does. Remember that next time you ever need someone to turn to rather than doing everything on your own." Naruto then marched further up the stairs to take his rightful seat next to his wife not even caring for the look he was now receiving from Sasuke.

Time slowly passed by as Naruto watched his classmates pour into the room. Shockingly enough almost every girl avoided Sasuke. They could just feel the killing intent radiating off of the boy. Everyone except Sakura and Ino who just couldn't seem to get the hint. Hinata woke up shortly before eight am and Iruka showed right up at eight.

"Alright class," Iruka addressed them. "Today you will be taking your genin exams. These exams are to help select those worthy of becoming genin. There will be three parts to the test, a written portion, physical portion, and jutsu portion. If your score is high enough after all three categories you pass, if not you may try again next time. Mizuki would you please hand out the tests?"

Mizuki who had walked in directly after Iruka had a small stack of papers in his hand. He walked up the rows handing the sheets individually per row. Naruto noticed a small gleam in Mizuki's eye as he looked at him. He figured it was because Mizuki expected him to fail.

Grabbing his test and setting it face down Naruto waited for the instruction to begin the test.

"Alright class, now when I say start you have thirty minutes to complete your test. It is over majority of what we covered in class over the past few months." Iruka stated as he walked over to his desk and took a seat beside Mizuki. "Begin!" He called out.

The sound of papers being flipped over resounded throughout the room. Naruto noticed how hard everyone was trying, then he took a look at the questions.

Question 1. Who was the first hokage?

' _Seriously? How did I not get this the first time around? This is simple. Then again fighting alongside the hokage during the fourth shinobi world war kinda helped too ya know.'_ Naruto jotted down the answer and moved onto the second.

Question 2. True or False. The third hokage was the student to the first and second hokages.

Naruto read further down the page. All of the questions were common sense to any decent shinobi. ' _How the hell did I not get this the first time around? These are all questions I learned just working with team 7 itself, much less throughout the following years. Name 3 jonin of the Leaf? Name 4 of the 5 elemental nations? Seriously!?'_

Naruto finished the test in record time. Even before Sakura and Sasuke. He glanced around the room to see a few others had just been finishing up shortly after him. He of course noticed Shikamaru asleep on a half-finished test. ' _He has it so easy, basically he gets away with little to no work. Well technically I could too, nope better push that thought out.'_

Naruto stole a glance to his right where Hinata was sitting. He caught her looking at him so he did what felt right, he smiled. This caused her to immediately divert her eyes and blush madly. Naruto's smile widened some. He looked at Hinata who was turning even redder by the second.

He looked at her pale skin to which he had seen multiple times when they were older. He wondered why she had always worn the big heavy coat that she did, but he figured it was just insecurities. Now that he thought about it, how secure was he as a child? He would always smile so no one would know how he himself really felt. ' _Maybe that's why Hinata originally started liking me. Because she thought I was being strong through all of my persecution. I'll have to ask her when I find Bolt and get back to our time.'_

"I said tests in Naruto!" Naruto was snapped back to reality by Iruka who had made his way to the back of the room where Naruto was sitting alone. He hadn't even noticed all of the other students had turned in their tests and were waiting to exit the classroom.

"Oh, uh, my bad Iruka-sensei." Naruto smiled his foxy grin and rubbed his neck. He handed the paper to Mizuki and made his way to the back of the line.

"You're still as hopeless as ever Naruto. Here we thought you changed yesterday. I guess you'll just never be as good as Sasuke." He heard one of the Sasuke fangirls say. What made it worse is he heard several others giving their approval of what the girl had said.

' _Yeah, whatever. I put him down once, I can do it again.'_

The class made their way out towards the practice fields for the second part of the exam. The basic taijutsu. The class was lined up in front of a practice dummy with targets painted on the head, neck, and heart.

Each Student was then handed five kunai and shuriken each. Naruto payed little attention to the no name students but when it came to the clan heirs he payed attention to them. Sasuke hit all bullseyes but one, and that one was slightly off to the right of the heart. He had four kunai in the head, one kunai off to the side of the heart, three shuriken in the neck, and two in the heart. Kiba hit three kunai in the heart and missed the other two, two shuriken in the head, one in the neck and missed the last two. Shikamaru had similar results but Naruto knew that he could have hit all on target. Choji also had similar but he did try which was saying more than Shikamaru. Shino had hit all targets except for one kunai and shuriken which had been off of the target. Sakura and Ino tied at two bullseye for both shuriken and kunai, two off target kunai and shuriken, and one miss for both. Hinata had hit all targets except for one shuriken and kunai which were off target but still close enough to kill. At last it was Naruto's turn to throw. He pulled back to throw. He launched all of his projectiles at once. The shuriken had landed first with two landing on the bullseye in the head and heart, and one in the bullseye for the neck. The kunai then hit, two in the bullseye in the head and heart, and the kunai that had struck the neck was piercing through the hole in the shuriken to hit the bullseye.

Naruto turned to see a flabbergasted (A/N: I love that word.) Iruka and several no name students. Naruto just smiled and went back to stand by Hinata, which was habit, not on purpose, to await the next part of the exam.

Once Iruka had finished writing down the scores he looked at the class. "Ok, now that we have that out of the way we can move on to the more physical portion of this test. I will be pairing you up and on my call you will begin the fight. I decide who the winner is. Now first up we have Sakura Haruno versus Hinata Hyuuga."

' _Man this fight could basically sum up my love life growing up.'_ Naruto mentally sighed.

While Hinata and Sakura fought Naruto made his way over to Shikamaru. "Hey." Naruto whispered.

"What do you want Naruto?" Shikamaru whispered back.

"What are we going to do about Mizuki?"

"Well assuming we're not going with how you passed last time around, I'd say we might have to wing it based on if he approaches you or not. If he does then it will be an easy catch, if not then we might have to trail him."

"Well if that's the best we have." Naruto stated mildly annoyed. He then made his way back over to where he and Hinata were standing.

The match was over soon after with Hinata coming out as the winner. With little more than the basic taijutsu taught in class, Sakura had little chance of winning against the Hyuuga clan's style.

"Next up will be Choji Akimichi versus Shikamaru Nara." Iruka announced.

The contenders made their way to the middle of the ring but neither moved after Iruka began the match. Neither wanting to really fight the other Iruka had them make the unison sign and called it at that.

The following matches went swiftly with the clan heirs coming out on top thanks to their training using their own taijutsu styles. And one for a civilian kid who was lucky enough to score a hit to knock out another genin hopeful.

At last it was time for the final matchup.

"Naruto Uzumaki versus Sasuke Uchiha."

 **Alright guys, it's been a while but I'm back from my hiatus. I wanted to get this chapter out about 13 days ago seeing as I turned 20 and wanted to give you guys something, but I got a little lazy :D.**

 **I will be hopefully putting up more chapters a little more quickly in the coming weeks.**

" **Don't be sad because it's over, smile because it happened." ~ Dr. Seuss**

 **See ya next time guys!**

 **Dcept**


	7. Graduation Day: part 2

**Another chapter is here by yours truly. I am so grateful to you guys, 125 reviews, 24,000 views, 274 favorites, and 435 follows. I never would have guessed that my story would even get that much attention. It seriously means a lot.**

 **Alright enough of this mushy stuff on with the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Graduation Day, Part 2**

At last it was time for the final matchups of the taijutsu portion of the graduation exam.

"Naruto Uzumaki versus Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka announced.

There were many cheers for Sasuke from all of his fan girls, while Naruto only had one. Of course it was the only one he really cared about, even if it was barely above a whisper.

Sasuke stared Naruto down the entire time as they entered the fighting ring. Naruto didn't even give him a sideways glance until they stood face to face. Sasuke was livid, Naruto was doing better than him at the throwing portion of the taijutsu exam, of course what Naruto had said to him earlier that day really set him on edge.

The two stood face to face and while Sasuke glared holes through Naruto, Naruto just kind of stood there with his hands in his pockets.

' _Should I give Sasuke this win, he seems a little pissed. Eh, maybe I should teach him a lesson. Or I could put some hurt on him for taking my arm off, then again I took his off too. Good times, good times, maybe I should give Sasuke his memories back_. _Yeah, might as well, who cares, I've already changed so much already anyways.'_

Naruto being too preoccupied with his own thoughts didn't hear Iruka call the match. Sasuke darted at him with all the speed he could muster. With a left fist cocked back he swung full force at Naruto landing a direct blow to his cheek.

Naruto whose head had been jerked to the side from the punch turned to look back towards him. ' _Alright, he asked for it.'_ "You know I bet Itachi could hit harder than you."

Naruto watched as the hate came to life in Sasuke's eyes. "How the hell do you know anything about that traitor!?"

"Simple, I just think he is a better Uchiha. After all wasn't he ANBU by our age? And here you are just getting to genin." Naruto stated with a shrug.

"Shut up!" Sasuke roared bringing his right leg to kick Naruto's left side. Naruto grabbed the leg with his hand and tossed it back causing Sasuke to turn with it.

"You haven't even awakened your sharingan." Naruto added to provoke him again.

"I said shut up you deadbeat loser!" Sasuke stood back and once again rocketed forward. He planted his right arm in the dirt and swung his right leg toward Naruto who ducked underneath it. Sasuke then spun bringing his left leg down atop Naruto's head forcing him on his stomach into the dirt.

Naruto quickly jumped up and was set on the defense as he began to dodge and block a series of punches. Backing up and moving around the ring while dodging kicks thrown at his side and punches thrown at his head didn't really give him much time for a counter attack.

"Stay still damn you!" Sasuke roared pulling out a blunt kunai, one that would only bruise and barely puncture skin.

"Sasuke that's against the rules!" Iruka yelled out.

"It's ok Iruka-sensei let him, he'll need everything he can to beat me!" Naruto returned, dodging a slash from Sasuke.

"But Naruto this is supposed to be a fight without weapons."

"Well bend the rules a little and we'll have a little more fun!" Once more Naruto called out ducking under a slash towards his neck.

"No Naruto I'm stopping this fight."

In the next six seconds three things happened. Sasuke had struck down with the blade attempting to stab Naruto, Iruka was caught in a short shadow possession jutsu that Naruto signaled to Shikamaru, and Naruto had made a few familiar hand signs he had been making a lot recently behind his back.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and with his other hand grabbed Sasuke's forehead and applied enough force to get him to land on his back. Although he slightly miscalculated and Naruto forced Sasuke into a small crater created from his own body and shaped as such.

Sasuke had barely felt a thing as his mind had flooded with many memories of him with team 7, leaving the village, training under Orochimaru, and many other things in the following twenty years.

As everyone stood and watched Naruto stand up and look down into the crater that formed to Sasuke's body Naruto peered over the defeated man in a boy's body. No one made a sound except for the multiple fan girls weeping at Sasuke's loss.

Black eyes with a red six pointed star in them met pure blue eyes.

"So, ready to make that unison sign yet?" Naruto smiled.

As Sasuke climbed his way out of the hole he was in Naruto helped him out. Sasuke gave him a passing glance as he walked back towards the group, unsure of how to process the information he had been given.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka finally announced after a good minute or so.

"If Naruto beat Sasuke that officially means I'm the dead last." Kiba growled underneath his breath. "I'm gonna hafta step it up, guess I'll start that training with ma after all."

Little did Kiba know, this was the same going on through every other clan heir's mind, except Shikamaru and the kunoichi in training. For most of the women, except a white eyed Hyuuga. They were mostly in an uproar claiming that Naruto's win was a fluke and that he cheated somehow.

"It's a fluke!"

"Naruto used excessive force, disqualify him and don't allow him to graduate!"

"Enough, Naruto won the fight and that's that. Besides Sasuke was the first to use a weapon, Naruto was well within his rights to defend himself. Now, everyone get inside for the final part of the graduation exam." As everyone filed through the doors as instructed by Iruka, Shikamaru fell back to talk to Naruto.

"I thought the plan was to NOT give Sasuke his memories back, like I suggested."

"Let's be honest Shikamaru I hardly listen to you unless it's got something to do with all the politics stuff that I just don't get." Naruto stated with a straight face and closed eyes as he held his hands behind his head.

Shikamaru sighed. "Fine but you'll have to be the one to deal with him if he gets out of line again."

"Don't worry, god of shinobi remember?" Naruto flashed a toothy grin.

"Didn't Sasuke also earn that title?" Shikamaru countered.

"You worry too much, it'll be fine. You'll see."

"What a drag." Shikamaru sighed out again.

Out of the corner of his eye Naruto caught Hinata looking at him poking her index fingers together and blushing. ' _Shame she doesn't blush that often still, it was pretty cute.'_

"Hey, you need something Hinata?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Hinata squeaked and hid behind her hands a little. "Well I-I just wanted to tell you g-good job on your win Naruto."

"Well thanks Hinata. That means a lot coming from you." He smiled as they finally entered the classroom with a blushing Hinata right behind him.

' _Coming from me? What could he mean by that?'_

"Alright, the last portion of the test is a ninjutsu test. We will call you one by one to another room and you will perform one of the three basic academy jutsu. After that we will determine if you pass or fail. If you pass you will receive one of these." Iruka gestured to his headband. "The official mark of a leaf ninja. Alright, now will the first student follow me? Matai Akiho."

The first student followed Mizuki, who had been waiting in the room, and Iruka out of the classroom into a separate one.

All the other students took their seats except for the women who crowded once again around Sasuke who had a deep look of concentration on his face.

Time passed by and soon only two students remained. Naruto whose head was down and Sasuke who was still looking at the window.

"Naruto." Sasuke finally spoke up.

"Yeah?" Was Naruto's quick-witted response.

"What did you do to me?"

"If you really want to know, talk to me later. The walls have eyes and ears, isn't that right captain Yamato? Or maybe I should say Tenzo at this point." Naruto called out.

"What are you talking about?"

"Eh, don't worry just be at my place around five."

"Sasuke Uchiha." Mizuki called through the doorway.

Sasuke walked down the stairs hands in his pockets as he followed Mizuki out the doorway and down the hall. ' _Why do I remember all of this stuff? It's like it is someone else's life entirely.'_

Naruto laid his head down as soon as they had exited the room. "Now I have to figure out what to say to him later today. I really should think things through more." He sighed.

' _Hey Kurama.'_

" _ **What Naruto?"**_

' _So if it almost killed us both coming back what are the chances we'll even survive going forward in time?'_

" _ **A lot closer to zero than what you were hoping for."**_

' _Of course it is. I've beat those odds before, but this time, once I find Bolt, I have to worry about his life. I don't want anything to happen to him. And if they did oh boy, Hinata will kill me.'_

" _ **Who knew the quiet one would be the feisty one as well?"**_

' _Yeah I know right? Wait how did you know-'_

"NARUTO!" Naruto snapped his head up as Iruka yelled his name. "That's the third time I called you. Mizuki even tried and you didn't even respond."

"Oh, uh, sorry about that Iruka-sensei. I just haven't been able to sleep well recently and that fight took a lot out of me."

"Alright well since you're the last one here let's take your test here. Please come to the front."

Naruto did as instructed and walked to the front where Mizuki was sitting behind the desk. Iruka walked around and took a seat next to Mizuki.

"Alright first, show us your transformation jutsu by transforming into the hokage."

"Right!" Was Naruto's one-worded answer.

A single hand sign and a puff a smoke and tall man with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes stood in front of them. A long white trench coat with flames on the bottom.

"Aren't you just full of surprises Naruto? It isn't the hokage I was wanting but since it is an exact replica of the fourth hokage you pass this jutsu. Next is the substitution." Naruto readied himself as Iruka made one swift movement tossing a kunai straight towards Naruto's chest.

As the kunai struck his chest right where the heart would be a puff of smoke appeared. As it cleared a very dumbstruck Mizuki stood with a now sore chest from the kunai.

"Naruto, you shouldn't have switched with Mizuki. What if that had been a real Kunai?"

"He's a chunin, he should have been able to dodge that."

"Well since you technically did perform it right, you pass that jutsu as well. Please take your original spot Naruto."

Naruto walked over to his original spot in front of the desk.

"Now Naruto please preform the clone jutsu."

Naruto put his fingers in a cross formation and gathered chakra.

"Iruka, that isn't the hand seal for the clone jutsu." Mizuki whispered.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto called out.

The room then filled with multiple Narutos. Each one sitting in a desk or standing on one.

"Naruto, but how? Just the other day you could hardly make one without it being limp and unusable."

"Well Iruka-sensei. Since I couldn't use the clone jutsu right I looked into it. Turns out I have more chakra than most people so that's why I couldn't create a proper clone."

' _So he didn't figure out about the nine-tails, good.'_ "Well since you passed all three jutsu and the taijutsu, but performed very poorly on the written I can still pass you."

' _Figures Mizuki would tamper with it.'_ Naruto inwardly rolled his eyes.

Iruka stood up and walked over to Naruto. Untying his headband and placing it around Naruto's forehead Iruka smiled. "Congratulations Naruto. You Pass!"

 **Alright ladies and gentlemen. I have even started on the next chapter but I don't know when it will be out. I will be going on a cruise at the end of this month until the middle of October. So it might be a while. I might try to rush the next chapter but it wouldn't end up being very good and to the grammar level I like. So we'll see.**

" **In any moment of decision the best thing you can do is the right thing, the next best thing is the wrong thing, and the worst you can do is nothing." ~ Teddy Roosevelt**

 **I'll see ya next time!**

 **Dcept**


	8. Graduation Day: part 3

**Alright guys I'm back! I was on a cruise to Central America so now I can finally get this out. I really have a lot to write for this because I want to make this a great story for you readers. I'm hoping you all enjoy it so far, which it seems to me like you are. So if you like this one maybe check out my others if you haven't already. The Depression of a Shinobi, my first fanfic so cut a little slack there, and Into the Tsukuyomi, the sequel to the Depression of a Shinobi.**

 **I just want to say thanks guys for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. You all rock. I've seen a lot of familiar names for reviews and follows, and I appreciate the continual support from you all. Now I also want to say, let's hear some more from the people who haven't commented, let me know what you think and give some ideas, I'm always open to it. And you can leave good or bad reviews, all forms of criticism are welcome. Just don't be one of those cyber bullies. No one likes those. Alright enough ranting.**

Naruto walked out of the ninja academy with his headband on display. He had it proudly wrapped around his forehead. He saw the large group of parents all congratulating their kids for passing. He also noticed several of the looks he was getting from the adults. Whispers spread throughout the adults.

"They let _him_ pass. They do know what he is don't they?"

"What is wrong with them, how could they let _that boy_ become a ninja."

"Lord Hokage is going to be hearing about this."

"I don't want that boy anywhere near my child much less on the same team."

Naruto ignored them all as he saw the one person whose opinion he actually did care about smiling in approval towards him. He sent a large grin over her way to which she quickly hid herself by looking down and turning slightly away. She didn't know whether the smile was intended for her but it felt as if it were.

Naruto walked off the grounds of the academy and out into the alleyway. Even though he was now hokage, he still felt pride in himself for passing the graduation exam. Even though something as trivial as that couldn't come close to something like the war, it still felt nice, so to Ichiraku's he went!

The alley he took wasn't very populated. Especially since it was one people knew he would always take so they started avoiding the area. As a kid it sort of bothered him but thinking back on it, it was nice being able to clear his head without many loud noises or people around. That must be why he likes his walk around the village so much, just habit.

His hair on his neck stuck up as he felt a familiar yet distant presence following behind him. It wasn't a chakra he was very used to feeling. ' _Mizuki. I wonder what his plan is to get me to steal the scroll this time. Oh well might as well wait and see.'_ Two other familiar chakras converged on his position. One was about the same size as Mizuki's ' _Iruka-sensei'_ Naruto thought. And the other chakra he'll never forget nor get tired of feeling. ' _Hinata.'_ Naruto smiled. Of course she was staying her distance though.

Naruto finished his walk to Ichiraku's and sat down. "Hey old man!" Naruto yelled out mimicking his younger self. "Get the leaf's newest and strongest ninja a large bowl of miso ramen!"

Teuchi smiled at the young boy. "Coming right up! And the first bowl is on the house as a present from me!"

"Did I hear right? Our little Naruto is finally a ninja?" Ayame asked coming out of the back room.

"That's right, and my next step is hokage!" Naruto shouted out. ' _If only.'_ He mentally sighed. ' _I never left genin before becoming hokage.'_

"Got room for one more?" A familiar voice came through the canopy. Iruka brushed the tarps to the side and sat down next to Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto called out. Even though he was a 35 year old man in his younger self's body he still got excited to spend time with the one person that had cared for him since he started the academy.

"Sure why not? The more the merrier I always say!" Teuchi pleasantly smiled. Usually when these two came in together he made some extra cash.

"Well in that case I'll be right back!" Naruto grinned. He hopped off his bar stool and walked out under the drapes. Standing out in the street he looked to the left and right, feigning ignorance about where a certain midnight blue haired girl was hiding.

"Hey Naruto where are you-" Iruka didn't get a chance to finish as Naruto leapt into the air heading the opposite direction of his to-be wife.

Disappointed Hinata hung her head. She was right in the middle of working up the courage to go ask to join them. She knew she probably wouldn't do it anyways but still, she'd like to think she was strong enough to.

"Why you looking so glum Hinata?" A familiar voice rang through her ears. Her head shot up and pale indigo eyes met cerulean blue. Hinata felt her face start to warm and darkness begin to creep into her vision. "How about you come join Iruka-sensei and I for some celebratory ramen?" He smiled.

' _Naruto asked me to eat with them.'_ She began to lose consciousness and swayed from side to side before falling forward into Naruto's arms.

' _This was cute and all but she has got to get a grip on this. Oh well, let's improvise.'_ Naruto picked her up and put her arm around his shoulder. He carried her bridal style over to the ramen shop where Iruka, Teuchi, and now Mizuki were talking.

' _So let's see Mizuki's plan this time around'_ "Alright old man I'm back! And I brought someone with me!" Naruto ducked under the tarps revealing Hinata in his arms with her head buried in his chest unconscious.

"Naruto can't you go one day without causing her to faint like that?" Iruka asked.

"Well I could Iruka sensei, but where would the fun be in that?" Naruto coyly responded sitting Hinata in the seat next to him and carefully laying her head down.

"So you think toying with the girl's emotions are fun Naruto?" A livid looking Ayame asked leaning over the counter and grabbing the front of his shirt.

"N-no, that's not what I meant by that at all!" Naruto began waving his hands in front of his face. "I do like her it's just I don't know if I'm ready for that kind of relationship." ' _Who am I kidding? I want my wife back, this past day has been hell, I haven't had a lick of sleep.'_

"That sounded like a confession to me ay Iruka?" Mizuki who finally decided to speak up smiled to Iruka.

"It sure sounded that way on my end too Mizuki." Iruka teased a little more.

Ayame who had been furious with Naruto had taken a complete 180 with her mood. "Oh Naruto, you two would make such a cute couple you know that?" Naruto blushed slightly. ' _Even if I am married to the girl this is still kind of embarrassing. At least I was older when I got this teasing from them. Well, except Mizuki anyways.'_

It was at this point they heard a thud come from the direction of Hinata. Apparently she had woken up to hear Ayame's words and her head hit the counter in the split second following that.

"Who's the one causing Hinata to faint now Ayame?" Naruto accused.

"Hey, it's not like I meant to do it!" She brushed off quickly.

"Yeah well I don't exactly plan to do it either." ' _Ok maybe a little.'_

Naruto sat down and made sure to order a bowl of ramen for Hinata so she would have something to eat when she woke up. It was about five minutes or so before she did and the group all began to eat their ramen. Of course Naruto had the most. He couldn't get enough of it. After Teuchi died it just wasn't the same. Sure Ayame made it by the book, but still its just not the same.

Conversation sparked as the adults and child adult carried out a conversation about how being a ninja was going to be hard work. Hinata had woken up to a bowl of miso ramen next to her and a cheerful Naruto. She couldn't have been happier waking up next to the boy she admired, and had a crush on at the same time.

The group talked until the sun began to set. Iruka paid for the children and himself as Mizuki paid for his own bowl.

"Hey Iruka? I'll walk Naruto and Hinata home." Naruto's eyes narrowed at this. "You go file your report to Lord Hokage on the graduates alright? I'll handle the rest."

"Oh, um, alright. Take care you three. And Naruto and Hinata, don't be strangers my door is always open for my old students!" Iruka called out as he waved them goodbye and headed home.

The trio walked through the now dim lit streets heading towards the Hyuga compound. Taking turns towards what Naruto presumed to be a more secluded area so Mizuki could hatch his scheme.

"Alright you two." Mizuki spoke up. "I didn't want anyone to hear this so we should be far enough away from prying eyes and ears. Iruka and I have decided to give you two another test."

"W-what kind of a t-test Mizuki-sensei?" Hinata asked.

"I'm glad you asked. Every year we choose two candidates from the graduating class to participate in this test. We pick one boy and one girl. Hinata you were the number one candidate for the girls. And Naruto, in light of recent events, we chose you as candidate for the boys."

"Really? That's so cool!" Naruto, hated acting like the child he once was, but hey, it convinced Mizuki.

"Yup, and if you two pass, you both are promoted to chunin."

"But Mizuki-sensei, I-I th-thought that the only way to be p-promoted to chunin was through the chunin exams?"

"While normally you're right, this is kept so secret that it's never reached anyone's ears except the proctors and the hokage. It's also a rarity for the graduates to pass, so that's another thing."

"Are you gonna tell us what we hafta do or are you gonna go on telling us how secret this is?" Naruto interrupted.

"Always the impatient one Naruto. Ok, so here it is. In the hokage's building, there's a scroll, a rather large one. You have to steal it from there and take it out to the woods where you will find a wooden shack. If you can do all this without getting caught then you pass and are promoted to chunin. If you get caught you go back to where you are now, a graduate genin. Sound easy enough?" Both children nodded their head. "Good, your test begins at midnight. I will be at the wooden shack at around two a.m. Good luck you two."

With that Mizuki disappeared in a swirl of leaves. ' _So that's his plan then huh? He still wants me to steal the scroll, but this time with Hinata. What's he planning?'_

' _ **We'll figure it out later, your mate is speaking to you**_ '

Naruto snapped his head up. "Eh, sorry Hinata kinda zoned for a bit."

"Oh, it's ok Naruto. I w-was just asking what you were going to do with this."

"Well, what do we have to lose? If we pass we're chunin, if not we remain genin. It's a no brainer to me?"

"But are you s-sure this is f-for real? It sounds too g-good to be true."

"Mizuki-sensei said it was super-secret and that no one speaks about it. Why would Mizuki-sensei lie to us? I think we should do it."

' _I'm putting her in danger but if I tell her she can't do it with me she'll think I'm undermining her abilities.'_

"I-if you think we should then ok."

"Great, I'll meet you here at about ten and we can go over a plan, sound good?"

Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Great, I'll see you later."

Naruto started walking towards his apartment as Hinata did the same. Naruto cast a glance upwards. It was dark and had to be getting close to about nine at night.

' _Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?'_

Naruto's face scrunched up in thought. ' _Sasuke!'_

As Naruto began to ran for his apartment he could hear Kurama laughing at him.

' _ **You spent years chasing after him trying to get him back to the village and then you just forget about him, that's irony at it's best kit.**_ _'_

XXX

"I'm gonna kill that loser." Sasuke spoke aloud. Making him wait an extra two hours just to get an explanation definitely pissed him off.

 **We should not look back unless it is to derive useful lessons from past errors, and for the purpose of profiting by dearly bought experience. ~ George Washington**

 **See ya next time!**

 **Dcept**


	9. Explanations and Preparations

**Happy New Years guys! Excited for a new chapter? I know I am, let's do it!**

Lightning rained down, crashing into the roof of the old compound sending debris flying in different directions. Rubble was scattered across the roof and black fire raged all around them covering the woods in an unquenchable thirst for scorching destruction. The figure on the right lay surrounded by pieces of destroyed cement and brimstone.

Collapsing from the battle in exhaustion Sasuke fell to his knees, closing his eyes to rest after returning back to their normal black from the three tomoe sharingan.

"It's done." He panted out. "It's finally over."

Sighing with sleep closing in he heard a voice he was not expecting.

"Is this, the death you had imagined for me then?" Questioned a battered Itachi now stumbling to his feet.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. Bringing his gaze upwards he stared at a now standing Itachi. In a rage, Sasuke activated his curse mark. The red flames spreading across his body covering him and turning his skin a sickly gray color.

"Damn You!" He yelled at Itachi. Sasuke watched as a red flame like chakra surged around Itachi and from it a skeletal figure began to appear.

Blood dripped from Itachi's mouth as he smirked. "If I hadn't had this, I'd have been dead." Itachi looked up at Sasuke, now opening his right eye. "You really have gotten stronger, Sasuke."

Sasuke swallowed.

"Now it's my turn. I'm going to reveal to you my final trump card." Itachi stated with a look that sent chills down Sasuke's spine. "The Susanoo."

"The Susanoo?" Sasuke questioned preparing himself for an attack.

"Yes, the one other jutsu. Once the Tsukuyomi and the Amaterasu are awakened, it also took root in these eyes of mine. Sasuke is that it for your jutsu then? If you have anything else up your sleeve, now is your last chance to play it. The real battle is just beginning."

Tendons and muscle tissue began to form around the skeletal figure hovering above Itachi. Skin began to crawl over top of the muscle tissue and an armor like appearance was given to the figure. Glowing yellow eyes could be seen piercing through the red chakra, emanating its malevolent presence. A lion's mane napped over top of the figure like a cloak and a darker red chakra formed giving it the appearance of a shield.

"What's the matter?" Itachi asked. "You use up all your chakra and run out of options?"

"What?" Sasuke asked. Pain coursing through his body as he struggled to keep just his right sharingan active. The other already being returned to a golden iris with a black slit pupil.

' _I can give it to you.'_ Sasuke heard Orochimaru speak. Sasuke shook his head as he grasped at his left shoulder. ' _I can lend you the power that you need.'_

"Dammit!" Sasuke yelled.

' _You need me, don't you dear Sasuke?'_ Orochimaru taunted from the confines of Sasuke's mind. Sasuke fell to his knees in pain, raking at the curse mark. ' _I thought that you wanted to take revenge on Itachi. Now release me. Release my power and you can finally fulfill your dream at last.'_

Eight white serpent snakes erupted from Sasuke's shoulder as he screamed in pain. Itachi watched on as his younger brother wreathed.

"That feels like, Orochimaru's eight headed serpent jutsu." Itachi stated looking at the large roaring and hissing snakes.

The Susanoo and serpents made their way towards one another. The Susanoo pulled out a large sword made of fire as the snakes charged. Cutting off one of the heads, the Susanoo prepared to strike again. Three snake heads struck as the chakra being defended with its shield. Knocked back, the snakes were helpless as the sword cut through their necks splattering blood everywhere. Three of the remaining four heads wrapped around the Susanoo constricting it. Slicing through the necks of these as well, only one head remained. The last snake head opened its mouth revealing a bile covered Orochimaru.

"And now it finally emerges." Itachi commented as he stared at the snake and Orochimaru.

Orochimaru chuckling began coughing, leading to him regurgitating the hilt of a sword bringing it out of his mouth revealing the blade as well.

"This is it. This is what I've been waiting for!" Orochimaru exclaimed. "Thanks to you, the repressive chakra is gone, and now at last, I have a chance to take over this child's body for good!"

Itachi who had slowly been closing his eyes now snapped them open. The Susanoo's sword struck quickly, piercing Orochimaru.

He chuckled once more. "Did you truly believe that a puny attack like that could take down the likes of me?" Orochimaru gasped, face in shock.

"Well Sasuke, what will you do next then?" Itachi asked.

"This sword! It can't be! The totska blade!" As the Susanoo drew its sword back out of Orochimaru his body began to follow. "Itachi, it was hidden in you all along." His voice becoming raspy as more of him became attached to the blade pulling him out of Sasuke. The eight headed serpent and Orochimaru alike was swallowed by the sword sending them into a genjutsu world of drunk and stupor for all eternity.

"This is it Sasuke." Itachi said as he looked at his younger brother. Itachi began gasping for air and coughing blood. "And now your eyes are mine. I'll take my time retrieving them." He stated. A wave of pain cast over Itachi making him grasp at his chest where his heart was. He coughed a considerable amount of blood into his hand. He fell to his knees in pain and struggled to catch his breath as his Susanoo disappeared.

Sasuke pulled out a kunai with a paper bomb and threw it at Itachi causing dust to rise. As the dust cleared, once again Itachi stood with the shield of his Susanoo blocking where the explosive would have landed. Itachi shambled his way forward, meanwhile Sasuke began retreating backwards.

"Dammit!" Sasuke yelled, sending another kunai with a string of paper bombs attached at Itachi. Once again the chakra shield defended Itachi from the blast.

"They're my eyes. They're mine." Itachi stated proudly as he began to lift his hand towards Sasuke.

Sasuke shuddered and pulled out his sword. Screaming he jumped towards the shield attempting to pierce it with no luck. He was sent sprawling backwards against a wall as his sword flew through the air landing who knows where. Sasuke lay on his back as Itachi now stands in front of him. Getting to his feet quickly and backing into the wall he watches on in horror as Itachi lifts his hand towards him. Sasuke's knees rattle and his breath hitches as Itachi brings his hand towards Sasuke's face.

Click, click. Sasuke's head snapped up in sheer terror. His fists clinched into balls so hard his knuckles were white.

"Dammit, I told Sasuke to wait until lat-" Naruto cut his sentence short as he saw Sasuke sitting in his kitchen. By the terrified look on his face Naruto could only guess he was searching through some of his memories.

"Hey! Sasuke! What's got you so spooked?"

Sasuke now coming back to reality looked at Naruto. "What was that I just saw?"

Naruto frowned as he looked at his best friend. "You're gonna have to be more specific than that ya know."

"What I just saw. It was a fight, between Itachi and I. It was like I was living the whole damn thing!" Sasuke yelled at him.

Naruto saw the pained expression on his friend's face. "That's because you did live it."

"I what?" Sasuke asked now confused. "But I was older, which means it hasn't happened yet. So how could I have lived it? Is this some premonition thing?"

Naruto grunted. "You've lived it because that's what happened in the last timeline. It could also be what happens in this timeline too."

"You're being vague, I need answers."

"You're in for a long story then." Naruto sighed. He then began to relate all of the details he could to Sasuke as fast as he could since he was stressed for time now. He answered any questions freely as Sasuke rattled them off. Of course he was most curious about how his and Itachi's fight ended to which Naruto simply stated "remember it." Not exactly what Sasuke wanted to hear but at this point from what Naruto had told him and what else he could remember he assumed he won.

"I won right?"

"I wouldn't put it that way."

"What do you mean?"

"Just remember what happened it will all be clear."

"There's that stupid answer again. I don't have time for this." Sasuke stood up and began making his way to the door.

"Oh yes you do. Because if you go out there believing that none of what you did the last time will happen again, then you're clearly not the great Uchiha everyone thinks you are after all." Naruto said standing up from his chair. Naruto gave a glare radiating power that about tore through Sasuke almost daring him to follow the same path.

"What did you say loser?" Sasuke turned on his heel to look Naruto in the eyes.

"You heard me. Just think about it, if any of what I said wasn't true how'd you even know how to get in to my apartment, which by the way is kind of illegal, especially it being MY apartment."

"I just knew where the key was."

"How Sasuke? I haven't told you where I put the key."

"Yes you did."

"When?"

"That day we were with Kakashi and Sakura after training." Naruto waited for Sasuke to figure out what he had just stated. "Which hasn't happened yet." Sasuke finished saying after a brief pause. "I'll consider what you told me to be true, but not until I have more proof."

"That's fine with me, now if you excuse me, I have to get ready to steal the hokage's forbidden scroll." The nonchalant way that rolled off Naruto's tongue bothered Sasuke slightly but he decided to shrug it off.

Sasuke began heading out the door before he saw a large orange flash pulse against the doorframe. Craning his neck to check for Naruto he found nothing but an empty apartment. Sasuke took a breath as he considered Naruto's words. Shutting the door and locking it, remembering what some of the villagers would do at times when the boy wasn't home, he turned on his heel and headed home to his apartment to maul over what he just learned and maybe to brood some as well.

XXX

A flash of orange appeared inside the hokage's office. A stunned Sarutobi watched as Naruto appeared in front of him. Standing to greet him he smiled.

"Naruto. So you mastered your father's jutsu after all." Sarutobi had faith in the boy that he would one day learn it and surpass his father.

"Yeah, I actually only just figured it out a few years ago actually." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. "If it hadn't been for Hinata helping me with some chakra control I doubt I would ever have had it down. Although bragging isn't the main reason I came here."

"It is about Mizuki yes?" Sarutobi had already known about Naruto stealing the scroll in the previous timeline but since he graduated this time around he was curious to what role Mizuki had wanted to attempt this time.

"Yeah. He still wants me to steal the scroll. He told us that if we successfully retrieve the forbidden scroll for him, it would make us chunin." Naruto made his way over and looked out the window towards the Hyuuga complex wondering how Hinata was going to get this past her clan.

"Naruto you said we am I correct? Who might this other person be that Mizuki wants to steal the scroll?" Naruto not averting his gaze from the complex gave his one word answer to Sarutobi.

"Hinata."

"Mmmm. I see, so this time around he has brought young Hinata into this as well has he?" He asked rhetorically. "What might be the reasoning behind this do you think Naruto?"

Looking towards the forest where Mizuki wanted them to meet him he thought. "Mizuki wants to steal the scroll for Orochimaru. My guess since Orochimaru is hungry for kekkei genkai he thinks bringing him an unsealed byakugan will help gain him some leverage with Orochimaru."

"That certainly does put things in perspective. So what do you plan on doing about this?"

"I'm going to stop him. No one lays a hand on her, and if he so much as hurts her, I'll beat him in the ground." Naruto looked at the old man. While his face revealed light traces of worry, he would applaud Naruto. He would do the same for his wife were she still alive. In his opinion a man should always protect their wife, not because they're weak, no, but because a man is to protect what he holds dearly. Seeing that trait in Naruto definitely makes him proud for Naruto to be hokage one day.

"What do you need done Naruto?" The old man asked. Finally regaining his thoughts.

"Weaken the guard on the scroll tonight old man, and after we steal the scroll send the chunin out to find us. Iruka-sensei should be the one to find us alongside Mizuki. After that, we'll spring our trap, but only when the time is right." Naruto grinned mischievously, it was not something Sarutobi had always liked seeing but in this instance he would allow it.

"I'll have it done Naruto." Naruto stood up preparing to leave. As he turned away from the third hokage he heard him say something. "Keep her safe Naruto."

"With my life." Sarutobi smiled as the orange came and went in a blink of an eye.

XXX

Returning back to his apartment Naruto sighed. The day had seemed to drag along. Sitting on his bed he meditated and gathered nature chakra. Feeling the presence of the entirety of the leaf village he let out a breath. He held out his hand and a rasengan appeared. An orange one much like what he was used to seeing since he was about eighteen. It felt oddly relaxing watching the spinning orb of chakra. Cancelling the orb he stood up and checked on his ninja gear. His kunai were sharpened and shurikens counted. He had an extra scroll so he decided to put that in his pouch as well.

Turning to the door he made the few short steps and exited, making sure to lock it and headed out to the meeting spot with Hinata. The night air brisk on his skin as he leapt rooftop to rooftop until he reached the point he was looking for. Dropping down into the alley from earlier he stood against the wall. The moonlight was shining in such a way that the part he was standing in was shadowed. ' _Once Hinata gets here we'll begin this.'_

 ** _'_** ** _Naruto I've been thinking about how we can get you back to your own time. I have a couple ideas.'_** The ninetails voice came from inside his mind pulling Naruto into the shared area.

 _'_ _Let me hear 'em'_ Naruto quickly responded.

' ** _Well since it will obviously take a lot of chakra to head forward we have two options. One, once you find Bolt you can train his chakra levels up to the level at which you are at. That would take about fifteen years at the very least so by that point it would be almost detrimental.'_**

 _'_ _Ok, and the second option?'_ Naruto asked.

 ** _'_** ** _You aren't going to like it.'_** The nine tails told him. Naruto gave him the ' _tell me'_ look so Kurama sighed. **_'We make Bolt the ten-tails jinchuriki.'_**

 **OOOOH plot twist! Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. I hope to get more chapters out faster, and I know I say that every time, but I have revamped my memory of what I wanted to do with this story and even added a couple of new things too.**

 **So anyways make sure to favorite/follow/review. Also let's see if we can hit 230 reviews with this one you guys! I'd really appreciate the feedback.**

 **Life is like riding a bicycle. To keep your balance you must keep moving. ~ Albert Einstein.**

 **See ya next time!**

 **Dcept**


End file.
